Project Summary/Abstract The Oregon Department of Agriculture's (ODA) Laboratory Services objective is to develop, implement, achieve and maintain ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation in support of the department's Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). The laboratory provides analytical support as the primary servicing laboratory for conducting microbiological and chemical food analyses for the State's Manufactured Food Regulatory Program performed by the Oregon Department of Agriculture's Food Safety Division. In order to be fully compliant with MFRPS, the laboratory must achieve and maintain ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation. Accreditation will be achieved by performing gap assessments against the ISO/IEC 17025:2005 standards and incorporating Food and Drug Administration (FDA) gap analyses in the development of action plans and improvement plans to address the requirements. Periodic assessments will be performed during implementation to assure progress towards meeting requirements. Staff will be trained on requirements initially and periodically thereafter to maintain knowledge and assist with identified improvements. The laboratory will participate in proficiency testing programs to demonstrate ability to perform testing. A written quality management system will be produced compliant to ISO/IEC 17025:2005 standard covering management and technical practices. The laboratory will request a third party audit against the ISO/IEC 17025:2005 standard as the final step in achieving accreditation. Upon receipt of accreditation the laboratory will work to maintain accreditation and enhance scope as needed to meet Food Safety concerns. The process developed and implemented will be one of continual system review, training of staff on improvements, scientific and technical advances, participation in proficiency testing programs, periodic third party accreditation audits, and discussion with Food Safety Partners.